To Lie Down and Die
by Bobcatslashgoil
Summary: Aaron and Trey remember their past lives as Kid Blink and Mush. Slash, MushBlink, TreyAaron. Please be nice!


To Lie Down and Die  
  
By: Aguachica:slashgoil  
  
Rating: PG-13 for Slash, violence, Angst, and just to be safe. (I thought about having it be PG, but as they say, better safe than sorry. It does have slash in it, so it's mainly rated for that. If you don't like slash/homosexuality, than please don't read.)  
  
Summary: Trey and Aaron discover their past lives as Kid Blink and Mush. Slash, Blink/Mush, Trey Aaron. Violence and angst and sappiness. Enjoy! I'm really scared to post this; it's so different than the other fics.  
  
HUGE NOTE! PLEASE READ! I am not writing an actor fic. I checked the rules and it said that I can't FOCUS on the actors. Trey Parker (Kid Blink) and Aaron Lohr (Mush) are just in parts, narrating. They main part of the story is Newsies characters. So this story is written according to the rules, so please don't report me! It's legal!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own newsies, E.Y.C. or Aaron Lohr. By the Way, if you are reading this and you are Aaron Lohr or Trey Parker, you would probably be happier if you hit the back button right now. . . You can't say I didn't warn you! Trey, I love you!  
  
Time setting: Okay, Aaron and Trey have not met before, as Newsies has not been made. I know E.Y.C. was together AFTER Newsies was made, but you guys get to use your imaginations! Lucky you! Newsies was never made. Hey, it's my story! I can do whatever I want for the next 11-12 (depending on your font and font size) pages! So there!  
  
~~~BEGIN~~~  
  
Aaron Lohr stood, rather puzzled, in the stadium. He didn't really know why he had decided to come to an E.Y.C. concert, but here he was. He had seen one of E.Y.C.'s performances on TV, and he had been dieing to meet Trey Parker ever since.  
  
The blonde singer/actor was up on stage right now, singing his heart out with Damon and Dave. Aaron felt this little jolt in his heart, as if he recognized Trey as a friend he hadn't seen in years.  
  
But that couldn't be. Aaron was quite sure he would remember meeting Trey, but he still felt as if he remembered Trey from somewhere, long ago. Yesterday he had decided to buy tickets and a backstage pass. He was going to talk to Trey and see if he knew any more about his than Aaron did.  
  
~~~~  
  
Trey sighed in relief as E.Y.C. finished their last song. Much as he loved singing, there was something bothering him tonight.  
  
Dave had noticed that his friend was not himself tonight. As soon as they were offstage in the privacy of their trailer, Dave pushed Trey onto a chair and sat next to him.  
  
"What's bothering you, man? Your mind was gone all through the last two songs. What's up with that?"  
  
Trey knew he would not avoid Dave. His friend was very persistent and would never give up until he talked. So he did. "I saw someone in the audience I think I know. But I don't know who he is, but I think I should, you know?"  
  
Dave looked confused. "Hey, if you need to talk, I'll be there, alright? Now, there are some fans we need to meet with. Let's move it."  
  
Trey sighed. After every show, they allowed around fifty fans to meet with them and talk. Sometimes, he thought this was a great idea. Other times, like now, he wished he could just sit alone and try to remember where he knew that boy.  
  
Dave grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. Cheers and screams greeted them, making Trey wince. Then he saw the familiar face staring at him through the crowd. Trey smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
~~~  
  
Aaron couldn't believe his eyes. Trey made eye contact with him. And smiled. At him! Trey stepped sown from the trailer and made his way through the crowd. Occasionally he would stop to talk to a fan, or sign an autograph, but he was definitely making a path to Aaron.  
  
Finally Trey stood right in front of Aaron and looked him in the eyes. "Come on. We need to talk."  
  
Aaron almost panicked. Did this mean he was supposed to know Trey? What could he have forgotten?  
  
Trey closed the door to the trailer. He stared at Aaron for a long time before speaking. "Listen. I don't know where I know you from, but who are you? I've never felt like this before, and-"  
  
Trey suddenly stopped, blushing in surprise. He didn't know this person, but it felt like some kind of a habit to spill all of his secrets to this man. He felt like he could trust him with anything.  
  
Aaron took Trey's hand. "I'm Aaron Lohr. I. . . I feel like I should remember you but I don't. I mean, I've seen you on TV, but I feel like I should know you better. I guess you know how I feel, though."  
  
Trey nodded as he grasped Aaron's hand. It felt so familiar, yet he couldn't quite remember it. "Okay. How about we just sit here and think for a while. It might come back to us."  
  
Trey and Aaron sat side by side. Minutes passed. Aaron looked helplessly at Trey. "Remembered anything yet?"  
  
"Shut up." Trey snapped back. "I'm getting to something."  
  
Trey turned to face Aaron, grabbing both of his hands. "Listen to this! See if you remember this!" He cried, as he started spilling his memories.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Kid Blink stood just outside the gates of the D.O., waiting and sulking. He jumped slightly when a hand landed on his shoulder. He spun around and sighed in relief when he saw the familiar face of his best friend, Mush Meyers.  
  
Mush smiled gently. "Hey, Kid. Does you feel like selling today?"  
  
"Does I have a choice?" Retorted Blink, "I'se barely makin' a living selling papes. I can't afford to miss a day."  
  
Mush forced a laugh and patted him on the back. "Well, if you ain't got a choice, you'se is gonna sell with me, right? We can go do lots of stuff. Y'know, get you'se mind off of Agua and you breakin' up. Okay? You'se don't need her to be happy, Blink, just wait and see."  
  
Blink winced at the thought of his ex-girlfriend. They had had a particularly messy break-up, which Blink had lied to Mush about. What Mush knew was that Agua had cheated on him and he had broken up with her for that. In truth, Blink had just not felt RIGHT with her. He didn't love her, and while he truly enjoyed her company, he wasn't romantically interested in her at all, and it would be cruel to lead her on. He also had no clue why he didn't want to tell Mush this, but he just knew he shouldn't.  
  
Mush was watching him with concerned eyes. "Blink? You'se alright?"  
  
Blink brought himself back to New York and the impending task of selling his papes. "Yeah, Mush. I'se fine. I just doesn't want to talk about Agua right now."  
  
Mush nodded sympathetically. "It'll be fine, Blink. I promise. Just because you gets one bad girl, You'se can't lie down and die. I'se gonna be there for you." Mush squeezed Blink's shoulder gently.  
  
Blink smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Mush. That means a lot to me."  
  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Aaron looked at Trey with wide eyes. "So we must have been Newsies in a past life or something?"  
  
Trey nodded eagerly. "I was Kid Blink and you were my best friend, Mush! I don't remember anything after that, though."  
  
Aaron sat straight up, grinning widely. "But I do! Listen to this, Trey!"  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Mush was very worried about Kid Blink. His friend had had many girlfriends before, yet he had never reacted this way when they had dumped him. It was just unnatural for Blink.  
  
They had finished selling their papes, or rather Mush had finished selling his and was trying to help Blink finish. Blink had been calling out headlines in a dull monotonous voice that attracted few customers. Mush finally took half of Blink's papes and started selling. When he had gotten rid of those, he saw Blink struggling through his last few papes.  
  
He waited more or less patiently for Blink to get rid of his last pape-which someone finally bought out of pity-and pressed the change into Blink's hand. Blink, as Mush had expected, tried to refuse.  
  
"No, really, Mush. You did most of the selling. You should keep it."  
  
Mush rolled his eyes and closed Blink's hand around the money. "No. You'se needs the money; you said so yourself. This will get you through the day. Now let's go get something to eat."  
  
Blink shuffled his feet a bit. "But Mush, I'se not really that hungry. . . I think I'se just gonna go back to the Lodging House and take a little nap."  
  
Mush caught his arm as he tried to slink away. "Oh no you don't! You'se ain't going back to the Lodging House so you'se can sit on your bunk and sulk. I'se not gonna let you! You'se hungry and we'se gonna buy lunch and go eat in the park. Remember, you'se ain't gonna lay down and die just because some goil cheated on you. I'se not gonna allow it!"  
  
Blink followed his friend to Tibby's. Thank God for Mush! Blink didn't know what he'd do without him. Probably lie down and die.  
  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Aaron looked expectantly at Trey. "Okay, I'm drawing a blank now. But I can see that you know something. Spill."  
  
Trey nodded agreement, his hair bouncing crazily. "You won't believe what I remember if you didn't remember it you'seself, Aaron!"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes. "'You'seself? You'se really getting into this, aren't you. And I'll remember it once you tell it to me, you idiot! Now spill!"  
  
And Trey spilled.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Blink and Mush lay in the grass at Central Park. They had bought a sandwich to share and taken it to eat at the park. Mush had watched Kid Blink very closely, and had threatened to force feed him if he stopped eating. Blink pretended to be annoyed by this, but secretly he was pleased that Mush cared and worried so much over him. It was a nice feeling.  
  
He snuck a glance over at Mush. The younger Newsie was staring at the clouds, half asleep. Suddenly, a loud, angry voice interrupted their companionable silence.  
  
"Come on, Snitch. Let's go somewhere where there aren't JERKS!"  
  
Mush sat up as Blink looked at the owner of the voice and groaned. Agua looked at him angrily before snuggling Snitch's arm to her. Blink stared at them indifferently. When he showed no signs of anger or jealousy, she sniffed angrily and led Snitch away. Blink almost smirked. He had set Agua up with Snitch when he broke up with her; it looked like they were getting along quite well indeed.  
  
Mush appeared beside him, fuming. "Who does she think she is, anyways? Did she really cheat on you with SNITCH? Why would she do a stupid thing like that? If I were her, I certainly wouldn't leave y-" Suddenly Mush slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing what exactly he was saying.  
  
Blink raised an eyebrow. "Snitch and Agua make quite a nice couple. What were you saying, Mush?"  
  
The tips of Mush's ears were reddening. "Mmph. . ." He said.  
  
Blink grinned slightly. He really shouldn't tease Mush like this, but it was way too fun to resist. Mush hardly ever made a fool of himself; Blink was lucky if a day went by without him making a fool of himself. Besides, Blink was in a good mood. He had just realized why he had left Agua. He had loved someone else. And if that someone else didn't love him back, he might just have to lie down and die.  
  
Blink walked over to Mush and pried Mush's hand from his mouth. "Don't you worry about Agua and Snitch. And I'se glad to hear that you wouldn't do that." Then, still holding Mush's hand, Blink leaned in and kissed him.  
  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Aaron leaned back in his chair, stunned. "Wow, Trey. You KISSED me? Wow."  
  
Trey smirked. "You reacted the same way one hundred years ago. Some people never change."  
  
Aaron grinned. "No wonder I recognized you again! How could I have completely forgotten that? Okay, now my part of the story."  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Mush jerked back, his brain stumbling to a complete stop. Blink had kissed him. Blink. Kiss. Him. BlinkKissedHim. No matter how his brain processed the information, it always came out the same result: Blink had kissed him. So his brain, surprised to the point of pain, had abandoned him.  
  
Blink was watching him with a look of concern on his face. Mush suddenly regained the power of thought and it came to him that Blink might have thought that maybe he didn't like him back. He had to fix that.  
  
Mush shyly took Blink's hand and gave him a peck on the lips. He didn't know how he should act while dating his male friend, but the small gesture seemed to be enough to reassure Blink. Blink smiled and squeezed Mush's hand.  
  
Mush started dragging Blink toward the town. Blink, surprised, dug in his heels a bit.  
  
"Mush, where are we going?"  
  
Mush rolled his eyes and stated the obvious. "To get a gift for Snitch and Agua, of course! We happen to have a lot to thank them for."  
  
Blink slowed Mush down to a walk. "Before we leave this park, we needs to agree on something. The oddahs can't know. They don't like people like us."  
  
Mush frowned naively. "Like us?"  
  
"Boys who are in love, like I'se in love with you, Mush.  
  
"Oh. Don't you worry, Blink. I'se gonna love you forever. 'Till the day I lay down and die."  
  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Trey grinned and hugged Aaron. "I'm sure glad to hear that you still love me, Aaron."  
  
Aaron grinned happily. "I'm glad too. But now it feels weird calling you Trey instead of Blink. It's going to be hard to get reused to it."  
  
"Well, there's more. So you can practice thinking of me as Trey while I tell you."  
  
"And miss hearing your voice? I think not."  
  
"Shut up and listen."  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Blink was standing outside the bunkroom door, nearly crazy with excitement. He had already checked to make sure the room was empty. He couldn't wait to spend two whole hours alone with Mush!  
  
Snitch might have suspected that Blink and Mush were together. He had been very surprised when Blink had offered him a date with Agua, and even more surprised when Blink and Mush had chipped in to buy them a present. But Blink trusted Snitch, if he suspected Blink and Mush not to tell anyone. And he hadn't, as Blink and Mush had been going out for two weeks now without incident.  
  
Mush finally came up the stairs. "What is it Blink? I really should have bought more papes to sell. I needs the money."  
  
Blink snorted impatiently. "When doesn't we need the money? This'll be worth it, I promise. Two whole hours to ourselves, Mush! Have we ever been able to be alone for that long? Gee, I don't know if my lips can take this much Mush. Maybe we should warm up before going in there."  
  
Mush laughed and obligingly kissed Blink. Suddenly the bunkroom door swung open and Jack stood there, along with some other Newsies. They didn't look very happy. Blink slowly tore his lips from Mush's. The ever- optimistic newsies admitted defeat. There was no way this could turn out well.  
  
Jack and the other newsies circled them, shooting accusing glares at them. Blink attempted a grin. "Hey Jack. I thought you were out selling papes!"  
  
Jack didn't smile back. "Obviously. You two, come with me."  
  
This story couldn't have a happy ending. Not when Jack looked that angry. He took them into a back room, quietly explaining to them that he couldn't tolerate that type of freakishness among his newsies. That they would corrupt the innocent.  
  
The last thing Blink remembered at all was standing on the Brooklyn Bridge, staring at the water rushing under his feet. Jack tied his hands together and than tied them to Mush's similarly tied hands.  
  
Jack looked away with tears in his eyes. "I'se really sorry, guys. I'd give anything not to do this, but if someone found out I knew two of my newsies were queer, I'se lose my respect. And probably my life. I wish it wasn't this way."  
  
Jack pushed the two newsies over the railing. "I'se sorry" He whispered. Then he left.  
  
Blink knew he couldn't swim. If he wasn't able to swim in a calm bay, there was no way he could survive a raging river. He was going to die. "I loves you, Mush!" he cried as he hit the water. As he predicted, he sank like a stone, dragging a struggling Mush down with him.  
  
Not only was he going to die for love, he was also killing his lover. It would have been better to lie down and die while he had the chance.  
  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Trey looked at Aaron sadly. "That's really all I can remember right now."  
  
Aaron hugged him tighter. "But I can remember more. Just a bit, though. Do you want to hear it?"  
  
Trey shrugged. "We started this. Might as well hear it all."  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Mush slowly regained consciousness. He was washed ashore, still tied to Blink. He smiled triumphantly. He was bruised, battered, and waterlogged, but alive. He smiled happily at Blink.  
  
"We'se made it, Blink."  
  
Blink didn't move. Mush frowned and shook him a little. "C'mon, Blink. We can go home now. I'se awfully tired, ain't you'se?"  
  
Blink ignored him and, frowning, Mush lowered his ear to Blink's chest. There was no heartbeat. There was no Blink.  
  
"I loves you'se, Blink." And Mush lay down and died.  
  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Trey stared at Aaron before slowly bending his head until it rested on Aaron's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Aaron! I promise, I'll never leave you again."  
  
Aaron lifted Trey's head so he could look into Trey's eyes. "I still loves you'se, Trey."  
  
Trey kissed Aaron for the first time in almost one hundred years. "I loves you'se, Aaron. Not even death could part us."  
  
Dave started to come into the trailer but, upon seeing Trey and Aaron, he promptly lost his balance and fell backwards out of the trailer. Damon rushed to see what had startled his friend so badly.  
  
Damon's eyes widened. "OH! Umm. . . I guess you figured out how you knew that guy? I'll just leave you to. . . reminisce. I'll take care of Dave or somethin'. I think he might have a concussion. Umm. . . I'll just leave, okay? Have fun." Damon scrambled out of the trailer, slamming the door.  
  
Aaron looked worried. "You won't get into trouble with them, will you?"  
  
Trey laughed. "Nah. They're just surprised. They'll deal. But, if I remember right, we've got about a hundred years worth of kisses we need to catch up on. We'd better get busy."  
  
And they did.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
A/N: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I know this is a different kind of story than you're used to, but I explained at the top why I don't think I'm breaking any rules, so if you think I am, e-mail me at Elisabeth_palin@yahoo.com and I'll debate it with you. *whimpers and cowers* Please don't hurt me. I have a very low self-esteem. And, NJL people reading this? Please don't hate me for disgracing the slash world with my writing. I wish I could be just like you "big writers", but I'm not there yet, I guess. *shows Bambi eyes* I beg of you! Please don't hurt me! I am terrified of posting this! Thanks to Dacia( my best friend and a writer on this site), who talked me into posting this, using various encouragements/threats/bribes. So I was not really planning on posting this, so forgive any differentness. But please, constructive criticism only! Thank you! 


End file.
